<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Power of the Ring by Ink_Gypsy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28965156">The Power of the Ring</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ink_Gypsy/pseuds/Ink_Gypsy'>Ink_Gypsy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Frodo Baggins/Sam Gamgee - Freeform, LOTR, M/M, fffc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:53:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>203</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28965156</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ink_Gypsy/pseuds/Ink_Gypsy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam must protect Frodo before he succumbs to the power of the ring.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Frodo Baggins/Sam Gamgee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Power of the Ring</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I participated in a special challenge at the Frodo Flash Fiction Community at Live Journal and Dreamwidth.  We were to pick one (or more) of seven tables, and write 100 fics and/or make 100 icons based on the prompts provided.  I choose Table A, Mixed Prompts, and while I didn’t finish, I managed over half.  This fic was based on prompt #9, obsession.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <a href="https://imgur.com/HwUVMAc">
      
    </a>
  </p>
</div>Samwise Gamgee can’t understand it.  Maybe it takes a brain more intelligent than his, but how can a simple band of gold become an obsession for all who possess it?  First Isildur, who cut the ring from Sauron’s hand.  Then the creature Gollum, who murdered to obtain it.  And finally Mr. Bilbo, who found the ring in Gollum’s cave, and kept it in secret in Bag End for all those years since his adventure with the dwarves.<p>And now Mr. Frodo seemed to be falling under its spell.  He is wearing it on a chain around his neck, but Sam has seen him take the chain off so he can hold the ring in the palm of his hand and stare at it as if it might reveal some secret to him.  He only does it when he thinks Sam can’t see, but Sam has been watching him more closely since they’ve separated from the rest of the Fellowship.</p>
<p>Seeing Frodo acting this way worries Sam, and has made him more determined than ever for them to complete their journey to Mordor so the ring can be thrown into the fire where it was forged and its evil destroyed once and for all.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>